


Dreaming Of You

by okaybispearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom Bismuth, F/F, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, sub pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: Bismuth walks in on Pearl sleeping, and sees something she doesn't expect. (bismuth/pearl)
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 32





	Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't that explicit))

Bismuth opens the door, her large feet feeling the wooden floor of her and Pearl's new house. Some would argue that it was too early in their relationship to move in together, but the crystal gem couple thought otherwise. I mean, they have known each other for almost seven thousand years after all.

She flipped a stray, thick, yellow dreadlock out of her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead that had built up from a hard day building. As Bismuth walked further into the house, her gaze traveled across the kitchen. On the rare chance Bismuth and Pearl didn't walk home together from Little Homeschool, and Pearl got home early, she would prepare dinner. Ironic that she never actually ate any of the food. Partly due to insecurity; and the other part due to the fact that eating repulsed her.

That evening, Bismuth had gone home alone. Her girlfriend had taken the day off after a rather insulting interaction with another gem. Whilst teaching a lesson with Bismuth about sword strategy, an old 'friend' showed up. Chalcedony, a gem that had joined the rebellion soon after Bismuth. Let's just say the new gem wasn't exactly.. accepting.. of a pearl being more skilled in combat than a quartz. Luckily, after Chalcedony and Pearl had a few unpleasant interactions, Rose let her know to keep her distance. They hadn't really seen her since... until she walked in on a lesson.

Chalcedony made sure Pearl knew every single opinion about her. It was pretty crushing. Pearl continues to fight for her rights every day and having someone disregard everything you've been through for thousands of years feels awful. So, Pearl decided to take the day off. Mental health day, she calls it.

"Pearl?" Bismuth asked softly, setting her item she brought home on the table. After a few more calls of her name, she figured Pearl was out somewhere with Amethyst or Garnet. She yawned and headed toward the bedroom to take some time to rest.

When she got to the bedroom, she saw a familiar body tangled in the sheets. Turquoise tinted cheeks, small waist, pointed nose; Bismuth knew it was Pearl. Her legs tucked sloppily against her flat chest, wearing only one of Bismuth's shirts and some nude laced underwear. It was a rare sight to see the small gem sleeping, but always a precious one. Her face was glazed with a big smile and the dream projecting from her gemstone became louder the closer Bismuth got to her. Bismuth looked up at the sight and her eyes widened.

**...**

**Pearl locks lips with Bismuth, her shoulders tensing up as she holds her partner's face in her hands. Bismuth's hands travel to her hips. Small noises coming from both of them, all be it a bit different sounding, but similar none the less.**

**Hands touch new places, and tongues lock. The kiss wasn't just filled with emotion and passion, but something new for Pearl; lust. She crawls onto Bismuth's larger lap and wraps her legs around her wide hips.**

**When their lips split a small bit of the other gem's saliva is taken with them.**

**Pearl's extremely pale cheeks are turned blue when she giggles. Her constant blushing is just another thing about her that drives Bismuth wild.**

**"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Bismuth asked, holding her on the small sofa.**

**She bit her lip seductively. "I would want to do this anywhere..." Pearl started unbuttoning her lover's shirt slowly. Every time Bismuth motioned for her to speed up, she just slowed down. What a tease.**

**When Bismuth's shirt was gone, Pearl softly let her fingers glide over the larger gem's breasts. She takes one in her hand and massages it. Bismuth lets out a breathy moan and slips further down the couch. "Mm.. Pearl..."**

**She sneaks a short kiss on Bismuth's cheek before throwing off her jacket and letting it fall onto the floor without care, which was very unlike her. Must be feeling wild.**

**Bismuth strokes her ass before taking it in her hands completely and pulling her close as ever. To take control, she pulls Pearl's navy blue leggings down to her knees. Her panties were already soaked. Bismuth gives a deep chuckle and wipes Pearl's gemstone clean of sweat.**

**It's not like the petite gem has never had sex before, but it was still always a new and unusual experience. It always left her wet and panting, even before anything intense happens. Especially with Bismuth. Stars, she's lucky to have Bismuth. She makes Pearl feel wanted, feel important, feel beautiful.**

**Pearl takes off her leggings completely, throwing them to the side with her jacket. Bismuth glances at the gem in front of her and notices her long tankini. "You're wearing too much, doll." A bit ironic considering Bismuth still had her pants and shoes on, but Pearl didn't dare argue.**

**She slips the top off, revealing a AA cup strapless bra that matched her underwear. In turn, Bismuth also takes off her pants, no underwear in sight. Pearl gave her a smile, the one she would give when lecturing another gem. "You didn't wear underwear?"**

**Bismuth chuckles. "Nope, never do." She responded, playing with the lace of Pearl's panties. With a surge of confidence, her fingers slid inside of the satin and rubbed Pearl's clit. Her mouth dropped open, eyes widening.**

**"Please B-Bismuth I need you." Pearl groaned, opening her legs to attempt seducing her partner.**

**"Where?" Bismuth asked, still teasing her opening.**

**Pearl rolled her eyes and pouted her lips. "You know where!"**

**"No I don't."**

**"Bismuth!"**

**"What?"**

**The pale gem gave up and opened her legs as wide as she could without hitting the wall. Her cheeks turquoise with embarrassment. "There." Bismuth's little games were another reason to love her. It reminded Pearl of the war, when they trained constantly and admittedly would spend up to 24 hours together. Never bored. They fit so well together, the chemistry someone could see from a mile away.**

**Bismuth slipped off the wet ball that was now her underwear. "Alright. Just for you."**

**"Just for m-" Pearl was cut off by Bismuth fitting a large finger inside of her. A loud shout of her name came from her mouth followed by pleasurable moans. Both bodies, though different, are beautiful all the same.**

**Every second of her name being yelled made Bismuth smile. When she first met Pearl, she wasn't even sure they would ever talk. Now, they were partners, in a real romantic relationship. At that moment, they think about how privileged they are to have each other. A pearl, once hopelessly in love with another gem, now shamelessly fucking Bismuth on the sofa. What a tale to tell.**

**When Bismuth dipped out, she popped one finger into her mouth quickly. "Salty." She said, making Pearl, who was now cuddled up on Bismuth's chest, completely flustered.**

**"I, uhm.. you're welcome..?" She ended it with a question, which left Bismuth howling. After realizing that that wasn't Bismuth making fun of her, she joined in.**

**They shifted on the surface together, both of them now noticing how unethical the spot they chose was. Pearl lifted herself up, while still sitting in Bismuth's lap. "Bis?"**

**Bismuth lifted parted her lips from Pearl's neck for a moment to respond. "Yes, doll?" She quickly pinched her partner's nipples, which she knew were sensitive.**

**Pearl yelped and giggled before getting back to the subject. "M-maybe we can move this somewhere else? So I can return the fav-"**

**...**

Pearl's dreams were interrupted by the subtle fluttering of her big blue eyes. When she looked down under her blankets, she noticed her panties were soaked (the same ones from the dream). _Stars, that felt real._

Although she was a bit disappointed the dream didn't continue, Pearl was glad she got up early. But, then she noticed the time on the alarm clock. _Oh, stars! Bismuth must be home!_ She said to herself. Pearl wanted to make sure she wasn't wearing too much, because in case her girlfriend was in the mood, she wanted to make that dream a reality. After her awful day yesterday, she needs someone to make her feel better about herself; Bismuth was amazing at that.

She groaned when she dragged her slim body out of the bed, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Bismuth staring deviously at her.

"Hey, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut (kinda)! Feel free to leave more ideas for smut or any other fics below!


End file.
